


Spyro's Favorite Ball!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Spyro destroys his ball for no reason!
Kudos: 2





	Spyro's Favorite Ball!

Spyro had been kicking a ball for three days.

"Wow, are you ever going to stop kicking that ball?" Buzz Lightyear asked.

"I don't think he will," Woody said. "He has been kicking it for three days!"

"This is my favorite ball!" Spyro said and then he picked it up and he dropped it in a volcano.

"Why did you do that?" Buzz asked. "It was your favorite!"

"I had to sacrifce it so I could bring you to life!" Spyro said.

"But we were already alive before!" Woody said.

"No you weren't you were just toys!" Spyro said. Then Woody and Buzz remembered they didnt show Spyro they were alive before and now they made Spyro sacrifice his ball because of it!

"We are so sorry!" Buzz Lightyear said.

"Why?" Spyro said.

"We made you destroy your ball!" Woody said and then he jumped into the volcano to try to see if maybe it could be saved.

"Woody!" Buzz Lightyear shouted with the pain of being sad.

"I am okay!" Woody said. "And I got the ball!"

"How did you do that?" Spyro asked.

"I am fireproof and also made of lava!" Woody said.

"What, no you aren't," Buzz Lightyear said.

"Oh, yeah," Woody said and then he caught on fire but Buzz put the fire out and he was okay.

The End


End file.
